Valiantwings
VALIANTWINGS Long ago, during the times of the Beetlewings, a tribe called the Valiantwings lived on pantala before the Beetlewings and Leafwings arrived. They agreed to live peacefully with them, but as time passed and the Beetlewings split into Hivewings and Silkwings, the Valiantwings were chased off of Pantala, and were never heard from ever again. DESCRIPTION Valiantwings are rather large dragons with large spikes and crests covering their bodies. They look proud, graceful, and powerful. They range from Red, to yellow/gold, to purple, and to Royal blue, though only royalty has a touch of purple on their scales. They have large wings that are covered in tough feathers, and at the end of their tail they have a feathered tail tip. They usually have very long claws, strong jaws, and strong, long legs. They have been described to have muscles, and appear to be almost threatening looking. ABILITIES/POWERS Their abilities range from quite a few things, it just depends in what blood line they are in. Royal blood lines normally have the largest and strongest range of abilities. Certain abilities is having large, long sword-like spikes extend from the wrists to be used like that of a sword, the power to seemingly 'sharpen' the feathers on their wings and use them as a shield, 'fire skin', which is similar to fire scales, and 'ice skin'. Fire skin and Ice skin are able to be controlled and 'turned on and off' as the dragon wishes. Fire skin just makes the dragons scales heat up, Ice skin makes the dragons scales extremely freezing to the touch. Based on if they have either Fire skin, Ice skin, both, or neither, they will have fire or blue fire, which is fire that looks hot, but is cold to the touch and will freeze things solid. SOCIETY/GOVERNMENT/TRADITIONS/ETC Dragonets are trained as soon as they start their third day after hatching. They train them to use their abilities, to fight properly, battle tactics, etc. Valiantwings are extremely proud and courageous dragons, and like to assign 'quests' to one another for rewards and stuff. They also have their own arena where they are allowed to spar. In the arena, killing is considered illegal, and those who kill, no matter if its an accident or not, will be exiled from their land. After being driven off of Pantala, the Valiantwings founded an island called Valor. Its a large island that is halfed right down the center. The right of the island is hot desert, while the left is an arctic tundra. Throughout the land there are multiple cities. The entirety of the Valiantwings is ruled by a queen. The queen will have her daughters help her rule. Royal males are always destined to be strong and brave warriors, no matter what their beliefs are. KNOWN VALIANTWINGS Queen Shield: A purple and gold royal female with bright blue eyes. She is covered in jewelry, and is actually considerably small for a Valiantwing. She has the ability to harden her wings to make a shield, and she can breathe fire and blue fire. She has both fire skin and ice skin. (SwordTheValiantwing) Princess Sword: A purple, gold, and blue royal female with silky white eyes. She prefers to not wear any jewelry, but she wears a pendant made from obsidian that is in the shape of an arrowhead. She wears armor on her shoulders, legs, back, and on the top of her tail. She has the ability to make large, sharp spikes extend from her wrists like swords. She can breathe fire, and she has fire skin. (SwordTheValiantwing) NO OTHER KNOWN VALIANTWINGS- IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A VALIANTWING, GO AHEAD, BUT BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHO THEY ARE (ALL KNOWN INFO ABOUT THEM) SO I MAY ADD THEM TO THIS LIST. THANK YOU!